Wanted
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: This is a song fiction. It is based off of the song Wanted by Hunter Hayes. I changed the lyrics, ALL OF THEM!, and have included them in this story. If you are only going to review to tell me to take them off, please don't. That will only get to blocked from my profile. I don't care what you say, just don't tell me to take off the lyrics all lyrics shown are made by me and only me
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: The song I used was Wanted By: Hunter Jayes! But I changed the lyrics! I DO NOT own Wanted! I clearily stated tha it is by HUNTER HAYES! Please do not review saying I need to take off the lyrics! They are NOT the orginals! I came up with them myself! Other than that you are free to review! Happy, sad, good or bad! Happy reading!**_

To: Nina Martin

From: Fabian Rutter

_Hey, Nina! When you get back from the libary, meet me in the clearing! I need to show you something! I 3 U_

To: Fabian Rutter

Frome: Nina Martin

_Okay! I'm almost done! See you soon! I 3 U 2!  
_...

...  
...

"Hey Fabian! What did you need to show me?" Nina asked as she walked into the clearing 15 minutes later.

"What's this?" Nina asked as she noticed a white blanket layed down on the ground with Fabian sitting on it with his gutiar and a rose.

"Well its our three year anniversary, and I wanted to make it special. So I planed this lovely picknet, but I remember how well that went the last time. So I desited to play a song I wrote instead. Now come sit down, and enjoy the show." Fabian said smiling holding his hand out to Nina.

...

...  
...

"You know I'd be confused without you  
I don't know why so love me so much  
Because the word don't make since to me now  
You make the world make since through

It likes when a bear need food, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know I love you, too

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl

Wanna call you mine forever  
And never let you forget it  
I wanna talk to you all night long

Anyone can can you beautiful  
And you get called that all the time I know so  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I know tonight

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever

And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel

I wanna be the best boyfriend  
Better than the other ones  
Better than the make believes

You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever

And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel  
Because I'll always love you.

I love you Nina! Happy three year anniversary!" Fabian said kissing Nina.

"I love you too, Fabian!" Nina said after the parted for air.

_**The end!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed my song fiction! Please leave your thoughts in the box below! Have a good day/night/time!**_

_**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**_


	2. FIXED SPELLINGGRAMMAR

_**This chapter has been grammar/spell corrected. I wanted to repost this so people know that I'm not such an idiot on grammar/spelling. Please enjoy :) **_

**1DISCLAIMER: The song I used was Wanted By: Hunter Hays! But I changed the lyrics! I DO NOT own Wanted! I clearly stated tha it is by HUNTER HAYES! Please do not review saying I need to take off the lyrics! They are NOT the originals! I came up with them myself! Other than that you are free to review! Happy, sad, good or bad! Happy reading!**

_To: Nina Martin_

_From: Fabian Rutter_

_Hey, Nina! When you get back from the library, meet me in the clearing! I need to show you something! I 3 U_

_To: Fabian Rutter_

_From: Nina Martin_

_Okay! I'm almost done! See you soon! I 3 U 2!_

...

...  
...

"Hey Fabian! What did you need to show me?" Nina asked as she walked into the clearing 15 minutes later.

"What's this?" Nina asked as she noticed a white blanket layed down on the ground with Fabian sitting on it with his guitar and a rose.

"Well its our three-year anniversary, and I wanted to make it special. So I planed this lovely pick-nick, but I remember how well that went the last time. So I wrote song to play instead. Now come sit down, and enjoy the show." Fabian said smiling holding his hand out to Nina.

...

...  
...

"You know I'd be confused without you  
I don't know why so love me so much  
Because the word don't make sense to me now  
You make the world make sense through

It likes when a bear need food, I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
So put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know I love you, too

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl

Wanna call you mine forever  
And never let you forget it  
I wanna talk to you all night long

Anyone can call you beautiful  
And you get called that all the time I know so  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I know tonight

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever

And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel

I wanna be the best boyfriend  
Better than the other ones  
Better than the make believes

You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

I wanna hug you tight  
Wanna feel your heat  
I wanna make you happy now  
I wanna call you girl  
Wanna call you mine forever

And never let you forget it  
'Cause honey I, wanna make you feel wanted  
As good as I make you feel  
Because I'll always love you.

I love you Nina! Happy three-year anniversary!" Fabian said kissing Nina.

"I love you too, Fabian!" Nina said after the parted for air.

**The end!**

**I hope you enjoyed my song fiction! Please leave your thoughts in the box below! Have a good day/night/time!**

**CHEESE IS SMEXY!**


End file.
